The Musings of the Future Rokudaime
by Dreamyin
Summary: "Dear Naruto-kun. It has only been one day of your fourteen-days training period so far and you have already shown how… expressive you tend to be towards everyone. Seriously brat, you need to develop a bit more tact, so this little 'diary' booklet will be part of your training. Write in it. I bet you will just LOVE this." Naruto himself wasn't quite sure yet...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: No beta (searching). Not much sense-making. No claiming to own Naruto. Just having fun. Please don't distribution without my immediate permission. Enjoy. _

**Musings of the Future Rokudaime **by Dreamyin

_A small figure slips into one of the older rooms that his parents often forget about, softly snickering under his breath as he hears the curses of his 'babysitter victims'. Curious eyes widen as he suddenly realises which room he is in. It is one that is usually locked. As the small boy walks around the small room, he decides that a sturdy desk at the side is the only noticable thing present. Upon having a closer look, he notices a brown dull dusty booklet that lies abondoned in the corner of the desk. A pair of small hands slowly reach over and take the booklet. He blows the thick layer of dust away and coughs as a small cloud irritates his face._

_It worked though, as the text on the booklet is now visible. _

_With a frown, the young boy reads the cover -_

**_The Musings of the Future Rokudaime _**

_- and curiously opens it... _

* * *

**Day 1 – 23.40**

Dear Naruto-kun,

It has only been one day of your fourteen-days training period so far and you have already shown how… expressive you tend to be towards everyone. Seriously brat, you need to develop a bit more tact, so this little 'diary' booklet will be part of your training. Write in it. I bet you will just LOVE this. Whenever you are bored and especially if you feel like talking back to those old pies – don't even dare to tell them I called them that – write your thoughts down in this booklet.

Musings, theories, whatever… just put that tiny little brain to some good use.

Just make sure to write something – multiple sentences and take it seriously! – every day.

I will be checking.

I know that with you being the impatient hyperactive brat that you are – with the attention span of a teaspoon – that this may be difficult for you to stick to. However, seeing as I'm still in charge, I won't hesitate to cut off the Ramen supply to the tower if I find even one entry missing! I can't already imagine your expression reading this and I will hit you later for your insolent behavior later… or you might check behind you…

Heh. Did that hurt? Yes? Good.

Anyway brat, as Hokage-in-training it is very important to learn to express yourself properly. Try to be earnest about this whole project. Write about your feelings, your insecurities or simply about the things that happened today. I don't care, as long as you find a way to distract yourself or even to relax your mind sometimes – oh and I hope that your handwriting will improve. It's horrible and you know it.

Good luck brat. Any questions? Yes? Well, too bad, go figure it out yourself. Kami knows what we can expect from the future Rokudaime when you can't even handle this simple assignment.

Now get started!

~ Tsunade

Godiame Hokage

* * *

A/N: Planning to update every few days seeing as the chapters are short (but will be longer than this). Next chapter probably even tomorrow. Any funny situations or suggestions can be submitted to my the 'idea box' via review or PM. ;) Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: No beta (searching). Not much sense-making. No claiming to own Naruto. Just having fun. Please don't distribution without my immediate permission. Enjoy._

**Musings of the Future Rokudaime **by Dreamyin

* * *

**Day 2 – 12.40**

Uzumake Naruto, Rokudaime-in-(administration)-training, reporting for duty.

Baa-chan told me that it is very important to start off this assignment officially so...

Wait...

Am I allowed to call her Baa-chan? No way that I'm suddenly calling her Tsunade-sama, especially when she is still roaming around the tower and hitting me whenever she feels like I'm doing something wrong.

Which is like... well... most of the time.

That trick from before was very mean too! No way that she earned the right to have me address her respectfully in this booklet. It's creepy and she doesn't deserve it.

Well okay then, I might have stuck out my tongue after reading 'the threat'. So what?

Threatening my very important source of life *A heart with the word RAMEN is drawn right next to it* that keeps me sane during this confinement in this tower during this transitional Hokage-training… That's just callous!

Take that Baa-chan! I can have some variation in my vocabulary.

Now I have to figure out what to do with this little booklet.

**Day 2 – 12.45**

Damn it. 100 pages? That's like 7 pages a day!

Sigh…

*insert a messy first-grade quality sketch of some stickman with cape and a hat on a tower with other stickmen bowing down from the ground to worship the caped stickman*

*Left bottom of the page has been ripped off – ruining part of the drawing*

*Next page shows a scratchy doodle of an angry smiley above a unconciousness fox with 'x' eyes and a bump on its head.*

**Day 2 – 12.50**

Fine, I get it!

No doodling! Sheez!

Whatever… Writing only.

How much am I supposed to write? 100 hundred pages! Bah!

Well, I could talk about Ramen… One can tell so much about Ramen. My friends joke that I could write a book about it, so maybe that's actually a good idea. To start, I would like to discuss the different flavours out there. Miso Ramen for example has – *A scratch of ink runs across the page*

Itai! Alright, apparently I'm not supposed to write about Rame- the 'forbidden word' either. That's just cruel! 'Forbidden word' makes it sound evil! It sounds as if it shouldn't be loved and treasured by the whole population of the world. No way that Ra- *another scratch* FORBIDDEN WORD is evil!

Why are you looking over my shoulder Baa-chan!? What happened to the talk about the booklet serving for recording the private contemplations about the accomplishments of my day? So considering the horrible morning of paperwork you made me do! – You are just too lazy *another scratch* to do it yourself!

Itai! Writing this is dangerous with you around!

Anyway, with this awful experience I have endured, discussing my favourite aliman- no wait… alimentation! That should be considered an appropriate accolade!

**Day 2 – 12.55**

Urgh… she just snorted at me and left.

Using big words to impress her doesn't work apparently.

Well screw it! This is so useless! I might as well search for Shikimaru to get some opinions of him about that trade contract with Suna. That is much more important that writing in this thing right? I mean, just looking at the book, I feel bored. That such a dull color of brown! Why couldn't she at least get me something orange? I might have considered this more inviting.

Tch, whatever.

I will just have my clone do it later. I don't have time for this!

Well… err… bye!

**Day 2 – 21.23**

So…Clone #1 reporting. I was told to report on the happenings of the rest of the day after the Boss had stopped writing.

Boss argued with Baa-chan like always. Got hit 12 times across the head. Injuries didn't last long because of the Fox. Said fox is incredibly amused by this though. Boss ignores insults to intellect to the best of his ability. He couldn't find Shikimaru, so he had another clone argue with him to bounce of some ideas – I'm uncertain if that's considered cheating or not.

Boss also managed to sneak out to get some Ramen under disguise N31. Still unsure whether Baa-chan noticed judging from the glare that she shot the Boss after switching with the previous clone.

I'm feeling dubious about what to write next…

Writing down one's musings was the original assignment, so I guess I will have to stick to that. I'm probably allowed to do so right?

The only think I can come up with is the fact that Boss is currently napping on the couch after having been awake for the last two days. It is odd to see a clone of yourself, even though it's technically me that is the clone and he is well… not.

Does my… his?... nose really look that odd from that angle?

Couldn't he have told me how much I was supposed to write? How far should my musings go?

So… what is the meaning of life?

Wait… There I go again. I'm not him. I'm a clone! Can I even consider myself being part of life? What happens to me when I dispel? No I don't want to go!

Help... I'm scared.

Does anyone love me at all? Maybe I should go wake up Boss to ask him. Bye little booklet, at least you are proof of my existence.

**Day 2 – 21.32**

*messily*

The clone actually tripped, fell on me and I kind of... well killed it by accident.

The last part of his entry is kind of disturbing though. I guess that I should avoid making dramatic clones…

Still unsure what happens to the… consciousness (?) of the clone itself, but I now feel kinda guilty making them.

That's just awkward.

So for any future clone reading this, or something… Of course I love all my clones.

They are part of me after all.

Though you are always unique of course! You're special as well!

But still part of me… or something.

Well, alright… I will be going now.

Bye… Goodnight… whatever.

* * *

A/N: Next: More clone chaos and a suspicous Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: No beta (searching). Not much sense-making. No claiming to own Naruto. Just having fun. Please don't distribution without my immediate permission. Enjoy._

**Musings of the Future Rokudaime **by Dreamyin

* * *

**Day 3 – 11.32**

It is odd to read about another clone's experience… I can only vaguely remember it, but only because Boss remembered.

Speaking of the Boss, he is currently out for You-Know-What again. I'm glad he wrote that he loved us, but I can't help but feel slightly underappreciated. I mean, I would gladly eat 'It' for him so that he can appreciate the memories later.

Though, seeing as I am him and therefore know him… that's not going to happen. * sad emoticon face *

Well, maybe I'm not really a complete copy of him mental-wise…

But if that's true then I'm not sure how to figure out which part of him I am supposed to be.

I'm kinda jealous of Boss though… he at least gets to taste the FORBIDDEN WORD. At least he gets our memories after we have eaten. It's not like we get to experience that delicious flavour that he must taste right now.

I only have these fluke-like memories of what it supposed to taste like and that is just not the same.

Hm… So what part am I? The FORBIDDEN WORD appreciator? Or a jealous part of him?

Maybe confused after all.

Phew, Baa-chan passed the door of the tiny office that I err... Boss has been assigned – actually right next to her office - and gave me this suspiciously narrowed eyes look again. I think that I have been found out…

Can she really tell the difference?

How? I am a copy of the Boss physically… Maybe we even look a bit different?

Are we unique after all?

**Day 3 – 11.45**

Just came back from the loo… I can't find the difference.

Same spiky golden hair. Same ridiculous outfit – Boss don't deny it!

Same deep blue eyes that seem to stare right in my non-existing soul…

Wait… Clone #1 is right! Do we even exist? Boss might love us and all… but do I even have a soul? What if I'm just a bubble of nothingness? Oh no… I'm having a panic attack! I-I'm *scratchy handwriting* hyperventilating!

Need more air!

I don't want to die!

Please! Boss! Give me chakra so that I can live on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever?

**Day 3 – 12.10**

Replacement clone # 4 reporting for uninteresting duty…

I had to stay in the bathroom for a while until I could come out to cover for Boss again. Tsunade-sama is currently watching us closely, so Boss couldn't risk doing so in the office.

Which gave me plenty of time to continue to study myself in the mirror. I avoided looking in my eyes though. Even though I don't really care much for that soul-thing like the previous clone...

Boss had made sure of that.

Instead… I'm hungry.

Seriously?

Doesn't Boss realize that we feel what he feels? So when he skips off to have his meal with that broad excited grin of his, that I feel hungry as well?

It's not fair.

*doodle of different kinds of foods except for Ramen, though a certain empty bowl with hearts around it does suspiciously look like an empty one*

Ah right… no doodling.

Doodle… noodle… Ra-

Anyway… I have to agree with the previous clone from yesterday… my nose does look odd from that angle. Is that just us? Me? Boss? Or does everyone's nose look so odd?

I'm sure I won't be able to answer this difficult question during my duration… but maybe it will give the Boss some food for thoughts.

Food…

Will he give me some, before I dispel?

Please?

**Day 3 - 14.00**

I didn't.

I mean… I didn't give him any food.

This is really weird. Are they doing this on _purpose?_ Trying to make me feel guilty? It only makes me more uncomfortable. Not that I'm going to stop… but still.

Odd clones I have…

Crazy clo-

Wait… I mean! They might be slightly 'unique'– in a positive way - but they are awesome and strong and handsome according to a certain female population.

After all, they are all part of me.

Right…

**Day 3 – 18.00**

Seriously. Why am I still doing this? I should have just made another clone but I'm afraid that Baa-chan will kick my ass if she finds out that only clones have been writing in it. Not that she told me that I couldn't.

But she's like that.

Finally got off early today. Too bad that I'm supposed to stuff those big words in my head that were used today…

Seems like it is embarrassing to ask what "burlesque" means… She didn't have to act it out like that. She could just have told me.

It's not like I haven't been learning. I have been picking up big words too!

I know what stuff like conspicuity means. Though I still don't get why people can't speak in a normal language. Can't they just say "obvious"? That's so much easier! Much more obvious! Much more conspicuous! Duh!

Wow… just flipped through the dictionary. That's a large amount of words!

She's not expecting me to know all of them right?

...

Damn it.

**Day 3 – 19.00**

I hate studying…

Sigh.

**Day 3 – 19.02**

I really love Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

**Day 3 - 22.40**

Boss, after having been perusing the lexicon for hours, we - proponents of your Clones - expostulate that we would appreciate a little more gratitude for our relentless efforts for accomplishing a part of this feat.

As compensation, we took the liberation to consume a few You-know-what-Noodles from your ration.

Obliviously yours,

Clone #9 - #25

* * *

_A/N. Well.. I guess that's the risk of leaving clones unsupervised. Next: Boring Meetings and Old pies. Please share your thoughts with me. Suggestions, ideas, likes, dislikes (with explanation), they are all welcome. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: No beta (searching). Not much sense-making. No claiming to own Naruto. Just having fun. Please don't distribution without my immediate permission. Try asking first. Enjoy._

**Musings of the Future Rokudaime **by Dreamyin

* * *

**Day 3 – 11.32**

It is odd to read about another clone's experience… I can only vaguely remember it, but only because Boss remembered.

Speaking of the Boss, he is currently out for You-Know-What again. I'm glad that he loves us, but I can't help but feel slightly underappreciated. I mean, I would gladly eat it for him so that he can appreciate the memories later.

Though, seeing as I am him and therefore know him… that's not going to happen. * sad emoticon face *

Well, maybe I'm not really a complete copy of him mental-wise… But if that's true then I'm not sure how to figure out which part of him I am supposed to be.

I'm kinda jealous of Boss though… he at least gets to taste the FORBIDDEN WORD. At least he gets our memories after we have eaten. It's not like we get to experience that delicious flavour that he must taste right now.

I only have these fluke-like memories of what it supposed to taste like and that is just not the same.

Hm… So what part am I? The FORBIDDEN WORD appreciator? Or a jealous part of him?

Maybe confused after all.

Phew, Baa-chan passed the door of the tiny office that I have been assigned – actually right next to her office - and gave me this suspiciously narrowed eyes look again. I think that I have been found out…

Can she really tell the difference?

How? I am a copy of the Boss physically… Maybe we even look a bit different?

**Day 3 – 11.45**

Just came back from the loo… I can't find the difference.

Same spiky golden hair. Same ridiculous outfit – Boss don't deny it!

Same deep blue eyes that seem to stare right in my non-existing soul…

Wait… Clone #1 is right! Do we even exist? Boss might love us and all… but do I even have a soul? What if I'm just a bubble of nothingness? Oh no… I'm having a panic attack! I-I'm *scratchy handwriting* hyperventilating!

Need more air!

I don't want to die!

Please! Boss! Give me chakra so that I can live on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever?

**Day 3 – 12.10**

Replacement clone # 4 reporting for uninteresting duty…

I had to stay in the bathroom for a while until I could come out to cover Boss. Which gave me plenty of time to continue to study myself in the mirror. I avoided looking in my eyes though. Even though I don't really care much for that soul-thing like the previous clone.

Boss had made sure of that.

Instead… I'm hungry.

Seriously?

Doesn't Boss realize that we feel what he feels? So when he skips off to have his meal with that broad excited grin of his, that I feel hungry as well?

It's not fair.

*doodle of different kinds of foods except for Ramen, though a certain empty bowl with hearts around it does suspiciously look like an empty one*

Ah right… no doodling.

Doodle… noodle… Ra-

Anyway… I have to agree with the previous clone from yesterday… my nose does look odd from that angle. Is that just us? Me? Boss? Or does everyone's nose look so odd?

I'm sure I won't be able to answer this difficult question during my duration… but maybe it will give the Boss some food for thoughts.

Food…

Will he give me some, before I dispel?

Please?

**Day 3 - 14.00**

I didn't.

I mean… I didn't give him any food.

This is really weird. Are they doing this on purpose? Trying to make me feel guilty? It only makes me more uncomfortable. Not that I'm going to stop… but still.

Odd clones I have…

Crazy clo-

Wait… I mean! They might be slightly 'unique'– in a positive way - but they are awesome and strong and handsome according to a certain female population.

After all, they are all part of me.

Right…

**Day 3 – 18.00**

Seriously. Why am I still doing this? I should have just made another clone but I'm afraid that Baa-chan will kick my ass if she finds out that only clones have been writing in it. Not that she told me that I couldn't.

But she's like that.

Finally got off early today. Too bad that I'm supposed to stuff/learn those big words in my head that were used today…

Seems like it is embarrassing to ask what "burlesque" means… She didn't have to act it out like that. She could just have told me.

It's not like I haven't been learning. I have been picking up big words too!

I know what stuff like conspicuity means. Though I still don't get why people can't speak in a normal language. Can't they just say "obvious"? That's so much easier! Much more obvious! Much more conspicuous! Duh!

Wow… just flipped through the dictionary. That's a really _really_ large amount of words!

She's not expecting me to know all of them right?

**Day 3 – 19.00**

I hate studying…

**Day 3 – 19.03**

I hate those moments that I'm confronted with him… It's not like I hate him. I want to remember him as the brother that he had been, but to see that damn 'avanger' word…

I feel like it's glaring at me.

By having written that I can't help but remember that horrible day, those awful eyes… that hateful glare that he shot me.

What if I –

I'm not going down that road again.

**Day 3 – 19.08**

I really love my clones.

* * *

_A/N. I should be studying as well... Has anyone seen my concentration anyway? If you did, could you tell it to get back inside my brain? Thanks. _

_Please share your thoughts with me. Suggestions, ideas, likes, dislikes (with explanation), they are all welcome._


End file.
